infiniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Renard d'al Findlay
Renard d'al Findlay is the eldest son of the Duke of Cunaris and an officer of the Royal Dragoon regiment. Personality Renard is brave, earnest, cheerful, and charismatic, but not particularly bright. He is not an idiot - he possesses a refined vocabulary and is a decently skilled soldier - but he lacks common sense, and possesses a very limited grasp over tactics and strategy. He speaks in the exaggerated accent of a highborn aristocrat. Despite his exalted birth, he does not hold his status over his fellow Dragoons. He defers to the Dragoon Officer's authority without complaint (except when the Dragoon Officer does something immoral), and converses with his fellow Lieutenants - Iago d'al Blaylock and James d'al Sandoral - as if they were equals. Biography Early Life Renard was born in the year 594 OIE. He was seven years old when the war broke out. With the Duke of Cunaris gone overseas to lead the Dragoons in Antar, Renard had to spend much of his childhood without his father to guide him. He dreamed of one day being old enough to go to Antar and fight in the war. Military Career Joining the Dragoons It is not known when exactly Renard joined the Dragoons, but he most likely purchased his Cornet's commission in 607, at the age of thirteen, followed by a Lieutenant's commission a year later. Arrival in Antar If the Dragoon officer is not disgraced, Renard arrived in Antar as a Lieutenant in 608, several months after the Battle of Blogia. He is assigned to the 4th troop of the Dragoon Officer's 6th squadron. Early on, he had a tendency to defer to his troop NCOs almost constantly, in recognition of their greater experience. The Dragoon Officer took note of Renard's strengths and weaknesses, and has the option to attach himself to Renard's troop. If the Dragoon officer is disgraced, then Renard was instead attached to a squadron that was recruiting in Tierra. After developing some experience, he arrived in Antar as a newly promoted captain not long before the Second Battle of Kharangia. Note: the remainder of this article is based on the assumption that the Dragoon Officer did not disgrace himself at Blogia. Convoy Escort When 6th squadron was assigned to escort a shipment of artillery to Kharangia in 609, Renard suggested that they avoid taking any security measures that might unsettle the men, and should tell them there is nothing to worry about. Blaylock and Sandoral objected, believing this would leave the men open to attack. Siege of Kharangia During the Siege of Kharangia, Renard decided to train his troop by leading them on a series of mock charges, while regaling his men with stories of his ancestors. Although this kept the men's spirits high, their discipline began to fray. First Battle of Kharangia Renard fought at the First Battle of Kharangia, potentially leading the entire squadron if the Dragoon Officer is busy participating in the Forlorn Hope. After the battle, he was horrified by the events of the sack, never imagining that human beings were capable of such cruelty. He seeks counsel from the Dragoon Officer a few weeks later. Journey North In an uncharacteristic display of caution, Renard suggests taking the longer safer route to Solokovil, instead of the more direct and dangerous route. Battle of Mhillanovil Renard served with the rest of the squadron during the Battle of Mhillanovil, but did nothing to stand out from the rest of the squadron's officer. Mentorship If the Dragoon Officer gained Renard's trust, he can attempt to mentor the young noblemen, by devising a series of hypothetical exercises on a map and having Renard go through them. Progress is slow, but Renard gradually begins to show signs of improvement. Although he still fails more often than not, he becomes more capable of recognizing his mistakes. Second Battle of Kharangia If the Dragoon Officer goes to the Second Battle of Kharangia, Renard has a reunion with his father and his younger brother, Lauret d'al Findlay. If the Dragoon Officer is a Knight of the Red who mentored him and is on good terms with his father, the Duke of Cunaris will request that the Dragoon Officer take Renard on as a squire of the Order of Saint Joshua. Later, during the battle itself, Renard will object if the Dragoon Officer chooses not to send reinforcements. However, if the Dragoon Officer mentored him, he can come around to the idea. Battle of Januszkovil If the Dragoon Officer goes on the Secret Mission instead, Renard will accompany him to Januszkovil. If the Dragoon Officer shoots Lady Aleksandra, or sacrifices his men to capture her, Renard will be horrified by the decision. He will confront the Dragoon Officer after the battle is over, calling him out for his disreputable conduct, and name him an enemy for life. The only reason he does not bring the matter to the public and ruin the Dragoon Officer's career is because he does not wish to disgrace his father or the regiment. End of the War Renard would eventually purchases a promotion to Captain, transferring out of the squadron with the rest of the lieutenants. If the Dragoon Officer took him as a squire, he is the last to leave, using the time to get as much advice as possible out of him, but promises to seek the Dragoon Officer out for further instruction. Renard remains with the army during peacetime, and is made the commander of 1st squadron. Quotes